


let my fingers do the walking

by heavydiirtysoul



Series: Jacking off on tour really isn't that easy, okay? [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, have fun folks, joshler - Freeform, smol thing i wrote for an anon on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler never really talked about the whole 'jacking off while on tour' deal, but thankfully there are things a lot more fun than just talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let my fingers do the walking

„So, lots of jacking off that I know nothing about, hm?“

Josh whinced and gave Tyler an apologetic smile, slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

„I don’t even know why I said that. She just caught me off guard, I guess. I hope it wasn’t, like, too awkward?“

With a tiny shake of his head, Tyler leant back against the headboard of the bed, folding his hands in his neck. Josh was just a few inches away from him, and a picture of him lying there popped up in Ty’s head, unasked for. His best friend, all sweaty and naked, rough fingers tight around…

„Dun calling Joseph, are you still with me?“

Tyler almost jumped out of his skin, bright red with fire in his veins as Josh snapped him out of the weirdly thrilling fantasy.

„Yeah, sorry, I – did you ever do it, like, in one of our hotels? Like, uh, with me around, I mean.“

Josh raised a confused eyebrow at Tyler, taken aback by the obvious curiosity.

„No, I – why would I want to do that, dude? I’m not really out to be caught by you, you know?“

„Right, obviously. Sorry for asking, man.“

He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough, yet still didn’t manage to cut the disappointment out of his voice completely.

„Though I don’t think it would be too bad, actually. Being caught by you, I mean. We’re best friends, after all, right? So, wouldn’t be _that_ weird.“

Josh seemed to be honest, and Tyler squirmed again as the intrusive pictures kept coming in. Glistening skin, head thrown back against the pillow, pretty moans and hardly suppressed whimpers –

„Ty, you need to stop with the uncomfortable stares. Just spill it.“

Of course Josh had picked up on his awkwardness, which only made Tyler squirm more.

„I was just thinking, uh, I don’t know. It’s crazy, so, don’t freak out, okay? I think that, you know, uh, it’d be kinda cool to do it together, sometime?“

Now it was Josh’s turn to shuffle around awkwardly on the bed, and it was actually kind of cute to see him lost for words upon the unexpected confession from Tyler.

For a few minutes, they were silent, both of them pondering what they’d said, until Josh finally spoke up again, eyes locking with Tyler’s, and his voice was different this time – holding a subtle hint of determination that send shivers down Tyler’s spine.

„I’m kinda glad I’m not the only one who thought about that before.“

Tyler couldn’t help the tiny smile, tinglish excitement in his fingertips.

„You just look way too good shirtless and sweaty, would’ve been a crime to not think about you that way.“

„Right“, Josh chuckled, and Tyler couldn’t quite pinpoint his best friends’ expression.

He suddenly shook his head with a sigh, then turned around to come to a still on his side, head popped up on his hand, staring at Tyler.

„I can hear you sometimes, you know?“

Tyler cocked an eyebrow, heart slightly picking up in pace.

„What?“

„Yeah, I can hear you. Hear you moaning my name when you jack off. Kinda hot, you know? Thinking about you, getting off on me.“

If the drummer had been awkward before, that had changed in the mere blink of an eye, and instead of a blush, there was a smug grin plastered on Josh’s face.

„Can hear you sobbing out for more, begging for me to give it to you, and sometimes I do. In my mind. Give it to you, harder, faster, and you are whimpering and it’s nothing short from pretty.“

Tyler was already half hard in his pants. The whimpers Josh had described were more than just fantasy by the time his fingers tugged on the fabric of his underwear, palming himself through it as Josh did the same.

Maybe they should’ve stopped, but Josh kept talking, their eyes were locked, and the whole situation was surreal.

„I’d suck you off first, okay? Let my tongue work you until you’re a mess of breathless moans, until you’re begging for me to fuck you against the wall, and I would do that, push you up and your legs are ‘round my – my waist, and, ah, and I’d fuck you sense.., gosh-, senseless, with your – your hands in, in my hair, pulling, and – fuck, Tyler, I think I’m -“

The words became sloppy, slurred, half-yelled profanities as Josh came hard into his own pants, voiceless whimpers when his muscles clenched and he handled himself through his orgasm, Tyler following shortly after with the prettiest melodies of moans falling from his lips.

For a few minutes, there was nothing to be heard except their calming breaths and racing heartbeats, and eventually, Tyler crawled out of the bed awkwardly to get one of the towels from the bathroom, cleaning himself up hastily before holding the towel out to Josh too.

„Uh, thanks, man, but I think I’m just going to take a shower.“

„Right, sure. Uh, yeah, good idea, I guess. I’m gonna go next, okay?“

So, it was definitely awkward at first, but that wouldn’t keep them from trying it again a few weeks later for the sake of it, and then again, and maybe they even made Josh’s fantasy become real. They were best friends, after all, and best friends were allowed to fuck each other’s brains out every now and then, right?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
